


New Year's Resolution / Wedding Dress Blues

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Two stories in one! The first was written before New Year's and the other on Valentines Day - if my resolution was to be on time this year, then I've already failed dismally.





	New Year's Resolution / Wedding Dress Blues

New Year's Resolution

 

Jamie finished roll call and told everyone to be safe. Before anyone could leave, however, Eddie raised her hand.

''Uh, Sarge?''

''Yeah?''

''Could you give me the name of the idiot boss that messed up the vending machine order?'' she said, referring to the new refrigerated unit that now stocked sandwiches and salads, instead of the old vending machine that held her beloved chips and chocolate bars. ''I'd like to have a word.''

He looked around the room at the course of agreements she received and gulped; he was hoping she wouldn't notice - or at least wait until they got home to say anything. ''Actually, that was me.''

''Wha -'' she stuttered, betrayed, ''bu-bu ... bu-bu-bu ... bu-''

''Look, as your sergeant, it's my duty to look after my officers and I think that having healthier options at work to choose from will be better for us all. Eating healthier will make us feel better, it'll improve our moods, our energy; the better we eat, the better we are, the better we can do our jobs. I'm sorry, Janko,'' he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze, before leaving.

''What was that?'' Eddie stopped him in the doorway. ''You lingered. Why did you linger? What else have you done?''

Jamie sighed and turned around. ''I also switched us from coffee to tea - but I was merciful,'' he added hastily. ''Instead of making the abrupt change from caffeinated coffee to decaf tea, I decided to start with caffeinated tea and then we can slowly wean ourselves from caf to decaf.''

He sighed as a heartbroken look came over her and knew that once the shock wore off he would be in for it later. Maybe he could make it up to her by ordering a pizza and a chocolate cake for dinner tonight. From that new organic restaurant that opened up down the street.

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

 

Wedding Dress Blues

 

''Will you please just tell me what's wrong?'' Jamie begged. The drive home from the precinct, including a stop-and-grab at Eddie's favorite restaurant, had been spent entirely in silence - and if the odd look Maya kept giving his fiance throughout the day was any indication, then she'd spent her tour the same way. Silence from her was unnerving. Now on the couch, basketball game on TV and their dinner done, he needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on through her head. He also knew that if he didn't get it out of her tonight then he'd most likely have to assign her to a desk tomorrow; he couldn't afford to have any officer out on patrol if their head wasn't in the game, and if something happened to her when he knew she wasn't all there he'd never forgive himself.

''It's nothing,'' she responded dully, picking at the blanket on her lap.

''Yeah, we've been together for 5 years, that's not gonna fly with me.'' He pulled her legs into his lap and scooted closer. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he murmured, ''Come on, Janko. When have we ever not been able to tell the other what was going on, huh?''

He waited her out, knowing his expectant silence would get her to cave if he just held out long enough.

She eventually sighed, the warmth from her breath spreading across his neck. ''While you were out on your morning run, I got a call from one of the wedding boutiques I'd made an appointment with. They'd had a cancellation and could get me in. I told them that I didn't have time, but that I could drop by and have them take my measurements and give them an idea as to what styles I had in mind so they could set some aside. I left a note,'' she added as an afterthought.

Jamie nodded, having found it on the counter when he got back, and knowing that - since she woke up in a good mood this morning and was in a bad one when she got to the station house that something had to have happened in the in between time, he just didn't know what. The note hadn't said where she'd gone, just that she'd be in time for roll call.

''I got behind the partition and the woman pulled out the tape measure.''

Jamie gave her a gentle squeeze when she stopped, having a feeling where this was going, and cajoled, ''and...''

''She said that I'd have to pick out a dress soon if I wanted it altered to fit me in time for the wedding because they didn't have anything in my size on hand. That I'd want to go with a full-coverage dress so the scars on my back and arms didn't show. That my toes were too small to wear open-toed shoes. That -''

''Ok, I got it,'' Jamie stopped her. While, yes, he was pissed - and confused, because the whole point of owning a bridal shop is to actually sell dresses, not turn the customers away - he knew neither of those emotions would be of any help to Eddie right now. ''First off, you got these scars on the job and they don't diminish who you are or the way I see you in any way. Second, you're not fat. Curvy, yes, and I think I've made my appreciation of that very clear - and if I haven't, I promise to do better in the future,'' he smiled when she gave a sharp jolt to his well-placed pinch. ''As far as your toes go,'' and at this he began moving his hand slowly down her leg, enough tension in his movement and voice so that she'd know what was coming. ''I happen to think they're quite cute,'' and his hand quickened the rest of the way to the bottom of her foot and tickled her breathless. He held onto her as she squirmed, laughter bubbling up out of her, and he didn't let up until she cried 'uncle'.

Her giggling subsided after she'd curled up into him and settled down. ''Still. I think I'll just wear my dress blues. Despite nobody's butt looking good in them,'' she attempted to joke. ''On the plus side, all I need is a new pair of hose, so we could just use that money to buy a bigger cake.''

''Right, I'm sure no one will mind if the top two layers of it were just ours,'' he volleyed back, with a chuckle. ''I have an idea.''

''Dun dun dun.''

''Oh, stop it,'' he said with a little jostle. ''I saw this thing on YouTube about a baker that made his soon-to-be wife's wedding dress - get this - out of puff pastries.''

She pushed herself up to look at him. ''What were you doing looking at wedding dress videos?''

''Really? That's the part you picked up on? Ridiculous,'' he muttered, pulling her back down. ''What I'm trying to say is ... what if I picked out the dress?''

He could feel her incredulous look against his chest. ''Jamie. You don't even know what a sweetheart neckline is.''

''I don't need to know what it is. I just need to know you, and I do. I think I know you very well.'' He released his hold on her just enough for her to plant a sweet kiss to his lips. ''I also happen to know your measurements very, very ... intimately,'' he murmured, his forehead rubbing against hers and his nose nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

''Ok.''

''Ok? I know I was the one that asked but I really wasn't expecting a yes - kinda like my proposal.''

She snorted. ''I don't think you actually meant to say it out loud - you looked a little shocked after the words came out of your mouth.''

''Then why'd you say yes?''

''I was afraid it might be the only chance I'd have to. That if we just laugh it off you'd never ask again and then we'd have to spend another 5 years in the same mess we've been in -''

''Hey, hey, calm down,'' he soothed as her voice got higher and cut off as the emotion and stress from the beginning of the day finally came out. ''It may have been another 5 years but I promise I would've gotten there eventually.'' He rocked her back and forth, ran his hand up and down her back until she calmed back down. Why'd you say yes this time?''

She sniffed. ''Cause I don't want to ever go back into one of those stores.''

''They're not all like that -''

''I don't want to.''

''Ok. Alright.'' He spent another few moment just holding her, when the thought popped into his head. ''You ever notice how we're always reversed? You have a guys name, I have - according to most people - a girl's name. You eat like a guy, I eat like a girl - stereotypically, at least. Now you're the one who doesn't get to see the dress before the wedding while I do. What gives?''

''You did say we were the crazy ones.''

''About running into danger, not being backwards.''

She was quiet for a moment. ''Jamie?'' she trailed off.

''You're thinking about puff pastries, aren't you?''

''Yeah.''

''See, I know you,'' he laughed, and pulled her up. ''Come on, if we go now we may be able to make it before the bakery down the street closes.''

She quickly pulled on her coat and zipped it up. ''Jamie?''

''Yeah?'' he said, pulling his own past-it's-prime leather jacket off the hook.

She hooked her finger between the buttons of his shirt and pulled him towards her, putting more pressure into this kiss than the last one. ''Thank you.''

''For the pastries.'' He managed to keep his face straight up until she scoffed and elbowed his gut, opening the door and heading out. He quickly followed behind, his laughter lighting up his face as he stopped long enough to lock the door behind him. He followed after her and hopped into the elevator just as it closed, wrapping his arms around her for another kiss. She'd always be his undoing.


End file.
